Mercy
by 0elmorox0
Summary: George ran. He couldn't take anything after the war was over. So he ran to the United States and disguised himself as a muggle. What happens when Hermione lets a secret go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the songs mentioned through out this story. **

**A/N: This is my first George and Hermione, it was sorta a fleeting idea. I would get an idea, and then it would die. But I have "Mercy" by OneRepublic to thank for this idea. Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter One: Hide and Seek**_

George had been hiding for four years. He had been hiding from his family, the rebuilding of Hogwarts, his friends, his girlfriend, and the fact that Fred was gone. He could not deal with it, and he didn't want to. His family was angry when he told them that he was going away, but he didn't know where. He didn't want them to find him. He didn't want anyone to see him so beaten and down, and deathly sick. He didn't even want anyone to look because he the was complete opposite from what he had always been; the way he always was with his better half. It just wasn't the same anymore. Nothing was. That was why he fled. He was afraid of change. It was just _not_ welcome in his life. So, he went the only place he knew to go to get away from the inevitable change he didn't want; The United States. He was completely new to the whole adventure and he didn't know a thing. Not to mention he was all by himself. All alone in the big country across the pond. It was horrible.

"Mr. Walton?" a little voice said through the intercom on his phone in his office. George had changed his last name so that family or friends who went searching for him had a difficult time finding him. Apparently, there was a lot of people named George in the U.S. He also acted as Muggle as possible because the wizards would be able to decipher who he was quicker than the knowledgeless muggleborns.

"Yes, Miss Martin?"

"There is a lovely lady here to speak to you. Are you busy?"

"No. Not at all," George said a little concerned. He was a quiet person, who didn't talk to anybody unless it is needed. He knew no lovely lady.

"She will be right in." And the intercom on his phone went off.

George was brought out of his slight daze when his door opened. He was completely shocked to find who had opened it. He knew that curly brown hair, those big brown eyes, those pouty lips which he had dreamt he could kiss, and that killer body looking even better in the heels she had on. He was slighty proud of himself using a personal charm for changing his appearances until he did the reverse spells or he was sure that when the young lady looked at him she would cry. Cry for everything that ever happened.

"Good morning, Mr. Walton. My name is-" she started, stil looking the notes in her arms.

"Hermione Granger. I would recognize you from anywhere."

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, looking up and at him.

"I follow the news across the po- sea, Miss Granger. You are somewhat of a celebrity in the Great Brit. Though your story falls apart for about a year."

"Well, at least someone of the American sort does. Do you know why I am here?"

"Came to ask a few questions, I suppose? Get information on something you can't figure out," he guessed. He honestly had no clue why she was here, in downtown New York City.

"Yes and no. May I sit?"

"Be my guest." Hermione did not start until she was situated on the chair, her legs crossed and her notes in her lap.

"Mr. Walton. I work for a top agency in England. It is rather top secret, but I work for the newest department there. I locate missing people, people who need to be put away, found, and people who could be of great help to my society. In other words, I am looking for the missing thousand people who fled during or after a more...civil war. It has-"

"I must say I do not know what you are talking about, Miss Granger. I did not know so many people in Great Britian were missing, first of all. And secondly, are you stating that I may be someone in diguise?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Are you agreeing to the statement?"

"I am not agreeing with anything, Miss Granger. Now if you will please leave, Miss Martin will gladly-"

"I make no plans on leaving without a few more things," she said matter-of-factly.

"And what may I ask are those things, Miss Granger?" George was beginning to become quite irritated and very hard, from the fact that Hermione was looking as delicious as ever.

"Have you heard of the Weasley family, Mr. Walton?" George swallowed, and rather loudly. He had not expected being brought up in the coversation, and he didn't want to hear bad news. Not right now.

"No. I have not. Are they highly important to you and your business?"

"Yes. Yes, they are. And one of them is missing. It is highly important that we find him, because he is missed greatly. And to be honest with you, I found that nothing is the same without the bloke there. Have you noticed anything rather...annoyingly funny or out of place within the area, Mr. Walton?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face and a tear in her eye.

"No. This bloke you mentioned, do you love him?" George said, hoping Hermione would correct him and say no. It would make it much harder to stay away from his family and her much longer.

"I don't know. But, he is highly important to me. I only have one more question Mr. Walton."

"Ask away if you must, Miss Granger."

"Would you have had any reason to run away from England in the middle of a war, if not for personal safety and personal safety alone."

"No, Miss Granger."

Hermione jotted something on her notepad, quickly realizing that it was a quill and parchment tranfigured into looking like the Muggle utensils he had to learn to use.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Walton."

Hermione turned to leave, giving George a great sight of her arse, but before he could leave, he got the Gryffindor courage he had needed to stay at the Burrow so many years ago.

"Wait! Hermione!"

"Yes, Mr. Walton?" she said rather irritated.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know a wonderful Italian place a few blocks from here."

"I would love to, but I am a very busy women, Mr. Walton. Why can't you ask another lady to dinner. I am sure any would willing to."

"It isn't the same. It is not like having dinner with an old friend."

"Having dinner with an old friend?"

"I might have some information I am holding out on, Miss Granger."

"I don't take bribes, Mr. Walton."

"It is not a bribe. It is chance to be happy again."

Hermione had to think about this, for he could see it in her perfectly beautiful face. The same face he had dreamt about to keep him sane throughout the last four years. Telling his girlfriend back home about that would get him killed.

"Fine. I will go to dinner with you, Mr. Walton. I will back here at six. I am guessing that is when you get off of work?"

"Indeed it is."

"Very well. Later, I suppose."

"Goodbye."

George had never been so relieved to be out of her presence, for he was about to explode. He day had gone for a weird turn, and he was sure it was about to become even weirder.

**A/N: So, there is the first chapter. Sorry it is so short. I have some ideas of where to go with this story, but I don't think it is going to be as long Nightmares or Morning Love (my Dramione stories.) I hope you liked it! Please review! The fuel my brain! Reviews are like drugs to writers! I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been a bit busy. But, I am on summer break now so chapters soon come sooner than a month and a half later. I promise! To get in the mood of this chapter, you should listen to "Exit Wounds" by The Script. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

_**Chapter 2: Dinner**_

George was sitting behind his desk fixing his hair. He wasn't normally nervous. He was a Weasley; they were never nervous, besides Ron. But, Ron was another story all together. Yet, George was as nervous as ever and he knew exactly why. Hermione Granger - the brightest witch of her age - was going to dinner with who she thought was George Walton, but who was actually George Weasley. Not to mention that George Weasley was one of the people whom Hermione was looking for on her hunt for missing people. If George Walton wasn't careful, his George Weasley would show and neither of the George's could afford that.

George was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at his clock; 6:00 on the dot.

"Come in," he said in a calm manner.

"Hello," Hermione said, walking into George's office.

"Hi- Hello," George said stuttering at the way Hermione looked. She was in a light blue skirt that flowed away from her body and down to the floor with a bright yelow tank top that fitted her perfectly. She had very little make-up on, her hair was pulled back, and she had a few bracelets on her left arm. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ready to go?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Just let me..." he said gathering his things. "Let's go. I have decided to walk because it is only about three blocks away. Is that okay?" Truth is that George never learned how to drive a muggle car; he walked or apparated everywhere.

"That's fine," Hermione said following him out of his office building.

"So, tell me about yourself," George suggested as a topic.

"Well, there really isn't much to me. I love to read and learn. Going on adventures are fun, though ones I have been on in the past make you think twice. I am rather humble. I don't like violence very much. So, mostly the same as any other person in the world."

"I bet anyone who really knows you could say more. Ah, what about the people in your life? Tell me about them."

"Well, okay. Um...there is Ron. He is so full of himself, bit of an idiot. But, he is ony of the sweetest guys I know. Beside Draco and Harry," Hermione started happily.

_"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? It has only been four years. What the hell have I missed?" _George thought.

"Although Ron's sweetestness comes from his family. They are all great. Ginny is super nice, but she knows what she wants and will do anything to get it, so you better stay out of her way. As the only Weasley girl, she learned how to survive the hard way. Though she recently got married. Beautiful wedding."

_"Married? I missed my baby sister's wedding? Wait... who the hell did she marry?"_

"Don't mind me, but who did this Ginny marry?" George asked, quite intrigued.

"Oh! She married Draco, Draco Malfoy. After I had a brief romance with Draco, I went on to dating Blaise Zabini and going on with my career."

_"SHE DATED THOSE SLYTERIN SCUMBAGS? GINNY IS MARRIED TO DRACO FUCKING MALFOY?"_

"Um, are you single now? Cause, I am really okay without getting he-killed by either of those two."

"Right, yes. I am perfectly single. But, I am still great friends with the both of them, and they are fairly protective. You have been warned. Anyways, Harry, an unofficial Weasley, is quite humble for everything he has been through. He is quite sweet, but not as 'out-there' like the other Weasleys."

"Wait, how many Weasley's are there?"

"Let me see...Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hugo, Rose, Fred Jr, George Jr, Lucy, and Remus. Hugo and Rose are Ron's children, Fred and George Jr are Charlie's, Lucy is Percy's and Remus is Ginny's. Though Remus is actually a Malfoy, he sure does have the famous red hair. So that makes...Fifteen Weasley's."

"Well thats a lot."

"Indeed it is. But, I don't know what I would do without them."

"You said one of them were missing. Which one?"

"Oh. George. He has been missing for about four years. You see, his twin died shortly before he went missing. We fear he couldn't handle the change. So, he ran. No one knows where he is."

"And, you haven't giving up hope that maybe, maybe he might have died from depression or something?"

"If you must know one thing about the Weasley's, it is that they don't die from depression or of something being gone. They simple continue on. Of course, it is hard for them, but they don't stop. They believe it would be in vain to give up on someone or die of depression. So, no. I nor have any other Weasley's given up on George."

"Strong family they are. Oh look, we are here," George said, getting teary-eyed. From Hermione's description, he was not a Weasley. He left, and given up hope and stayed depressed way too long.

"Hello. Welcome. How many people?" the waiter asked as George and Hermione walked in.

"Um, two please."

"This way," the waiter said and started walking towards the back.

"Have you been here before?" Hermione asked.

"Once or twice."

"Do you come here by yourself or..."

"Yes. I don't have many friends here, and I am a very solitary person," he stated as he helped Hermione into her seat.

"What made you change your mind about me, then?

_"I love you, I want to be with you, and I have known you since I was thirteen. I need you, Hermione," _George wanted to say, but he said something else instead. "You seemed different from the other people around here."

"Well, that's good, I guess," she said in her thinking face as she studied the menu.

George decided to be quiet as Hermione looked over the menu. He already knew what he wanted, but looked just as interested in it as possible.

"What are you going to get?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking of trying something new, but I am in the mood for my usual.:

"I thought you said you've only been here once or twice?" she asked with a humorous look on her face.

"Maybe once or twice a week."

"Ha! Okay, what is your usual?"

"It is right...here," George said pointing at the words on the menu. She read the words and after a couple of seconds, she looked up.

"This is my favorite meal! I think you are starting to creep me out, but in a good a way."

"Really? Well, I am sorry I creep you out. I am just glad it is in a good way."

She laughed before another voice broke their light converstion.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter said that appeared asked.

"Yes. Tell the chef to make two usual's for George Walton. And we would like two teas. Thank you."

"I will be right out," the waiter said before walking away to get their dinner.

"How did you know I would want tea?" Hermione asked.

"Just a feeling, I guess."

"Well, now that I have talked about me, it's time to talk about you. What is your family like?"

This was the part that George was hoping would not come. It wasn't that he didn't like talking about his family, it was that George Walton didn't have a family to talk about. The people that Hermione had described perfectly _was_ he family. He could always come out with his identity now, and hope for the best. Or he could keep his facade as George Walton and possible have Hermione fall in love with him. But, if somehow Hermione _did _fall in love with George Walton and he let himself show her as George Weasley it would ruin the relationship. Either way, he could win or lose.

"Hello? Are you there, Mr. Walton?" Hermione said breaking George out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I am here. And I have-"

"Here is your dinner, Mr. Walton. Please enjoy," the waiter said before returning to where he came from.

"Oh this looks wonderful," Hermione said, seeming to forget about what George was saying.

"Yes, it does. You should dig in before it gets cold."

"Oh, I will," Hermione said before she started to dig in.

Dinner went without heavy discussion topics, and Hermione never asked what George was fixing to say before their dinner arrived. But, knowing Hermione, George was sure that she would ask again. As of now they were walking to the park which was about fifteen blocks away.

"I can't help but feel like you remind me of someone I once knew," Hermione said, gently moving to hold George's hand.

"Well, who would that be?"

"I can't put a name with it."

"Well, maybe in time you will."

"Before dinner came, you were fixing to say something."

"Right. Somehow I knew you would come back to that."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Well, considering I have only known you for about twelve hours, that would be rushing it, don't you think, Hermione?"

"Well, yes. But, somewhere deep down, I think I have known you longer than twelve hours," Hermione said, in the sweetest little voice possible.

"I have the same feeling."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," George said, hoping it was about the magic thing.

"I was in love once."

"Only once?"

"Only once."

"Was it too that Draco kid? Or the other one...um...Blaise?"

"No. It was no one I ever dated."

"Well, then, please do tell. I am anxious with anticipation. You can see it on my face," he said trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

"Oh yes, I see it all over your face. I will tell you, on one condition."

"And what would that condition be?"

"You have to tell me one person you have loved."

"Sure. That will work."

"Okay. I used to love...George Weasley. But, I never acted on it. He was two years ahead of me, and he is the brother of my best friend. It would just not work," Hermione said in a sad voice. But, George wasn't listening. He had stopped after she said George. He knew there was only one George that had ever been in her life. Only one.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you something. And, I don't want you to be mad. And, please don't run away. Please."

"O-of course. Anything."

"Actually, it is two things."

"O-okay."

For the first thing, George didn't say anything. He simply got out his wand.

"Wh-what are you- are you a wizard?"

"Yes," he said before he changed his appearance.

"Is this one of the things...you wanted to tell me?" Hermione said, starting to cry at seeing who it is.

"Yes. Look, Hermione, I am-" but he was cut off by a pair of arms surrounding his neck.

"George Weasley, we thought you were dead! How could you have ran away! And lead me in to thinking that you were a Muggle? I am going to kill you if your mother doesn't first!"

"Hermione, I am sorry. But, I had too. I wasn't ready to face the fact that Fred died."

"And you don't think that any of us were?"

"Well, no. But, it was different with me. He was my best friend. My other half," George said, still getting used to being himself again.

"And all of us could have helped you with that!" she said between sobs.

"Someone could have told me that! Will you please stop crying, Hermione?"

"No, I will not."

"Um...there is one more thing."

"And what the hell could that be, George Weasley?"

"I love you."

**A/N: Cliffy or not? Yes, this story is going to be a bit rushed. Somehow, I think it is going to sorta be like Romeo & Juliet in a way. So, hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was a short chapter. I got tired. Please review, they fuel my thinking brain. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the references you might see from other shows, movies, or songs. **

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this up to you. I went to camp for a week, then it was a holiday, then I had to edit it. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Some songs to listen to would be.. Home by the Foo Foo Fighters? I don't know who sings it. **

_**Chapter 3: Home?**_

Hermione's POV

"I love you," Hermine heard George say. At that moment she lost all thoughts and threw herself up, planting her lips square on his, but withdrew before he could react.

"I don't know if that was out of anger or love, but you can do that whenever you want, Hermione," George said.

"Now it not a good time for jokes, George!"

"And why not? I find it's always a good time for jokes."

"Because your family thinks you're dead!" she said with a forceful and abusive tone.

"Wait, I thought you said they never lost hope that I was alive?"

Hermione regretting every talking about the people in her life. It was going to come back to haunt her.

"I did, but to George Walton, not you."

"So you are trying to tell me that my family thinks that I am just as dead as...Fred?" he asked, offended and feeling hopeless.

"Yes, George! The only difference is that we could bury Fred!"

Hermione could tell that George was hurt by her words, but she needed to get a point across. George needed to go home; his family needed him, now more than ever.

"I see. I want to go, now that you've found me. I really do, but I can't just leave work behind," George reasoned.

"Is it a muggle business, George?"

"Yes. I have been living low, mostly as a muggle since I go here," he said moving to a bench in the park.

"Then, take a vacation, give a promotion and put somebody reasonable in charge, or sell the business to another company," she said without hesitation.

"Like wizards do?"

"Yes, George. Like wizards," Hermione said with an agitated look on her face.

"Okay. So, can you help me with it? I know I am in charge of the company, but I don't know everything."

"Sure," she said. "George?"

"Yes?" he answered as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Do you really love me?" she asked him looking into his eyes; he was at her height sitting down.

"Yes, I do, Hermione. With all my heart."

"I love you, too, George," Hermione said, placing a more gentle kid upon George's lips.

"Hermione, why are we flying back to London?" George asked, clinging onto Hermione's arm. She loved this man, but he was a bigger whiner than Ron.

"Because, I don't fly on brooms, and I can't apparate into London."

"Why?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. She didn't want to have to explain why.

"Because I came to the United States without permission from the Ministry, George."

"Oh my, Hermione, you did something against the rules!" George said a little too loudly.

"George, be quiet! And it isn't the first time in my life. Almost everything I did at Hogwarts was against the rules!"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to find you," she mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Well...thank you, I guess," he said, seeming to calm down more.

"Were you ever going to come back?" Hermione asked, turning her head towards George. George had grown up. His appearance had changed, more than she thought it would have. His hair was long again, like in her fourth year. His eyes weren't filled with the happiness that always made her smile, and he was rather pale like Draco. For the most part he was the same, but you could tell that he had aged in the last four years.

"I...planned on coming back after the first year. But, I couldn't face the fact that I left so much so soon and at the wrong time. Plus, I still wasn't over it. I don't think I am now. But, I don't know. I missed you and Ron and Ginny and Mum and Dad and even Percy too much. So, I don't know. Maybe I would have come back."

"I...understand. I ran for the first year, after you left. I don't know if it was because you left, or because of the war. But, I ran. And then Draco found me, on accident actually, and he helped me get through the pain. I am forever greatful of him, but we weren't right for each other. And he knew it, he was just stubborn as always. I knew he liked Ginny, he told me. I won't tell you everything, so don't give me that look," she said, pausing to collect her thoughts and run a hand across George's cheek. "But, he wouldn't dump me to ask out Ginny because he still liked me also. I had to cheat on him to get him to ask out your sister."

"Who did you cheat on him with?" George asked with a curious look on his face.

"Ron," she said without hesitation.

"How did Malfoy take that?" George asked with an amused and rather hilarious expression.

"He was relieved and a little upset. I hurt his pride, but Ginny had planned it all."

"My sister is an evil genius."

"I think that all the time. I think she should have been in Slytherin."

"No, she belongs in Gryffindor," George said, thinking about his baby sister.

"I guess your right. Anyways, Ron knew it wasn't going to work, he was just happy to shag me."

"Any man would be happy to shag you, Hermione," George said with a huge, evil, smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up, George. Anyways, that's when Blaise stepped in. I dated him...for a year and a half. Great, beautiful, amazing man."

"What happened?"

"I found out where you were," she said after a few seconds thought.

"Did you love him, Hermione?"

"I...yes. I loved Blaise, but I love-"

"Don't say you love me more."

"But, I do."

"Did he ask you to marry him?"

"George-"

"Did he...ask you to marry him, Hermione?" George was stern. He was not liking anything that Hermione was saying; she was speaking a different language; something that he didn't want to hear.

"Yes," she said, starting to cry.

"And you said no," he state rather than asking a question.

"Yes," she said moving to face George once more.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to find you. I wanted to be with you, George."

"I can't give you what Zabini can give you."

"But you can give me more than he can."

"Like what, Hermione?"

"George-"

"Hermione. You made a mistake. You had someone who loved you, more than the world, someone who you knew would always be there for you, and you said no. You said no to someone who would give you a family, over someone who you didn't even know was alive! You made a mistake," he said, starting to cry.

"You've changed."

"Of course. That's what happens when your best friend dies."

"Not your personality. Your looks. Your hair is longer, your eyes don't shine, your voice is deeper, your body looks smaller, you are very pale, and you don't smile."

"Why-"

"I was the same way, George. Draco said the same thing about me when he found me. Blaise said the same a few months after I found out where you were. He let me go. I said yes, but he told me to go and find you. He told me that I it was my place in life to bring a family back together and he would support me no matter what I did or if I was his wife or not. He told me to come to you, and I did."

"You left a man who let you go after the love of your life, Hermione."

"And I don't regret it, because I found the man of my dreams, someone who loves me just the same."

"How do you know I won't hurt you?"

"I don't. But you know that there are about seven men back at the Burrow who would hurt you if you hurt me, and four of them are your brothers," she said with a smile, wiping the tears off her face.

"That alone scares me, considering I know two of the seven are former Slytherins."

"Correct guess, hun."

"Why do I need to go home now, Hermione? How come it can't wait a year or two?"

"Because your mother doesn't have a year, George," Hermione said, ending the conversation.

George and Hermione were standing outside the door to the Burrow. George was taking everything in, but he knew his mother already knew he was there. The clock always told her.

"George, you have to go in sometime today," Hermione said.

"Has it changed?" George asked Hermione, knowing she meant the inside of the house.

"Just the people in it and on the clock."

"I am still on the clock, right?"

"I wouldn't let them take it off," she said, moving her hand to intertwine with his. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said with a large sigh. "But, you go in first. I want to see Ginny first. Please?"

"Of course," she said as she pushed open the door. She stopped and looked around. It did look the same as it had the first time she arrived at the Burrow in her third year. It was the same, and yet different at the same time. She walked in further, and into the kitchen where she found Molly, Ginny, and unfortunately Pansy working.

"Ginny?" she said, as all three women turned around.

"Hermione, dear! How are you?" Molly said, walking over to hug her.

"I am good. How are you feeling, Molly?"

"I am feeling well, tired, that's for sure," Molly said with a laugh.

"Um. I need to talk to Ginny. Can you come outside with me for a few minutes?"

"Of course, 'Mione. I will be right back!" Ginny said moving towards the door and Hermione. Once they were outside, Ginny talked.

"What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself," Hermione said, pointing to George.

"George!" Ginny said as she ran into the open arms of her older brother.

"Ginny! Oh how I missed you so much! What is this I hear you are married and have little Malfoy children?"

"Hermione doesn't hold anything back, does she?" Ginny said with a big smile.

"No," George said.

"Anyways, where the hell have you been for the past four year George Weasley?" Ginny yelled.

"The United States, living as a mugge. Did you know that George is a highly common name?" George said sheepishly, trying to calm Ginny down.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Ginny yelled.

"Funny, Hermione said that three days ago," George mumbled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have been with Hermione for THREE DAYS?"

"I left a week ago because I knew where he was. I went to bring him back. Molly needs to see him before she dies," Hermione said, moving to stand beside George and connecting their hands.

"I don't disagree, but why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Because I needed it to take time, and I think he needed the time."

"I did, Ginny," George said, backing Hermione up.

"You have had four years, and you needed more time?" Ginny asked George.

"Because, Hermione showing up in my office was a big change to the life I was living, which was simple," George explained.

"Were you ever planning on coming back?"

"I...don't know, Ginny. I had thought about it but-"

"But what, George? We lost people we loved, too! And not to mention you being gone gave have the men in England the idea that they could fuck Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Do not bring me into this, Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't help it! This is partly your fault too!"

"What is going on-" came a voice from behind Ginny. Everyone looked at the old woman, who became too stunned to speak. "George?"

"Hi Mum," George said running towards Molly, pulling her into a deep hug as she began to weep and weep and weep.

**A/N: Yes, Molly is dying. I haven't figured out of what yet, so if you have ideas, I could use them. I am working to finish this beautiful fic so I can work on the sequel to Nightmares (Draco and Hermione). Please review! I will try to get a new chapter up in three days! But you have to review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ah, the fourth chapter of Mercy. I hope you like it so far. Sorry for the late update, it took a while to decide what disease Molly should have. The song to get in the mood for this chapter would be..."The Scientist" by Coldplay. Enjoy!**

**Dedication: I am going to dedicate this chapter to my Aunt Vicki who died on August 11, 2010 with the same type of cancer that I have given Molly. This is my own little way in remembering her, and everything she stood for. I can see so much of my aunt in Molly's character, so I thought is fit, considering it has almost been a year. I miss you Aunt Vicki! May you rest in peace. **

_**Chapter Four: She is WHAT?**_

"What are you doing here, George?" Molly asked her son, who she, like everyone else had thought had died.

"Well, you can thank Hermione for that. She found me and told me that I was needed at home, and not in the United States," George explained as he hugged all of his family members that were there; Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Percy.

"Bill, go get Charlie, will you?" Molly asked Bill and then she turned Ginny. "Ginny, will you please go get the rest of the boys?"

"Okay, Mum," Bill and Ginny said at once, walking back into the house and towards the fireplace.

"So, son. You were in the United States?" Arthur asked George.

"Yes, Dad. Living as a Muggle," George said with a smile.

"Oh, really! What did you learn? We will have to talk all about it!"

"Arthur, not now. George only just got home," Molly said, grapping George's arm and moving towards the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea, dear?"

"Mum, you don't have to do that," George said, seeing that she was weak; weaker than her strong facade could cover.

"I would just let her, she isn't going to let anyone else do it," Percy said, sitting on the right of George while Hermione took the seat in front of him.

"Sure, Mum. I would love a cup of tea," George said. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked in returned.

"Is she going to tell me what is wrong with her?"

"Why don't you ask her to sit down for a bit," Percy suggested, obvious to the horrible whispering going on around him.

"He is right, George. Just ask her," Fleur said as a noise echoed through the house.

"Where is George?" they heard a male voice ask.

"Probably in the kitchen," a female voice said.

"Georgie?" a different male voice asked.

"Why am I and Blaise here, love?" a third male asked.

"You both have to properly meet my brother," they heard the female ask as two men quickly opened the door, almost hitting Arthur in the face.

"George!" the two men yelled.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," George said as he got up and hugged the two boys.

"And you must be Draco," George said, moving towards the blond git.

"At least you didn't call me Malfoy," Draco said with a smile.

"Someone told me better," George said with a smile.

"Good. I am glad Hermione told you something before you came and embarrassed yourself," Draco said with a laugh and a smile towards Hermione, who blushed slightly. Then, Draco moved towards Molly.

"Hello, Mum," Draco said, giving a hug to her.

"Hello, Draco, dear. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I have my Georgie home," Molly said with a huge smile; one that the others had not seen in quite some time.

George stopped and stared at the tall dark man that was off to the side. He was by himself, but he seemed to be staring in Hermione's direction. At first thought, George knew that this must have been Blaise. His stance said he was confident, and his looks said he was rich, but his expression said that he was in love, and rather heartbroken. The gleam in his eyes said that he was happy to see Hermione, but not to meet the man she went to go save. George knew in that moment that he couldn't have Hermione; at least not without a fight. So, George walked straight up to Blaise.

"George, pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"Blaise, nice to meet you too," Blaise said with a thick Italian accent, shaking George's right hand.

"Question. Do you know what is wrong with my mother? Being away for a few years leaves me clueless," George said with a smirk.

"In more than a few ways, I suppose you have learned today. But yes, everyone here but yourself knows what is wrong with Molly. I believe you should talk to her. She has been asking for you since you left," Blaise said, keeping a straight face.

"She has?"

"Yes. She missed you, a lot. You left her when she needed you the most. Even Charlie makes close to four visits a week. But, you left, without a way to reach you. I suggest you spend every minute with her."

"Can you tell me what is wrong with her?" George asked, far more quietly than he wanted to be when he came home from being away for four years.

"No. The only person who can tell you is Molly, herself. Though, Hermione can help you understand it more," Blaise said, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"You love Hermione, don't you?" George asked, changing subjects, but not the mood.

"More than anyone can image. I take it she told you that part of our...history," Blaise said.

"Yeah," George said, looking over at Hermione who was in a heated discussion with Harry over something that Blaise and George could not hear.

"I can tell you think that there is going to be some fight over who wins her heart," Blaise stated.

"How-"

"You Weasley's are all the same. Draco had to fight Ron for Hermione's heart, and then had to fight Harry for Ginny's. Though, I know Harry isn't a Weasley, he might as well change his name. He belongs in the family just like the rest of us, if not more. You Weasley's like to fight for everything, though I have found it is mostly the last piece of toast."

"Yeah, that sounds like my family. But, how did you know what I was thinking?" George asked, turning to face Blaise, finding it hard to not keep his eyes locked on Hermione's form.

"Because I can see it in your face expressions. I can tell you love her, I really can. I see it in Bill's face when he looks at Fleur, in Draco's face when he looks at Ginny, and I can tell it is in my face when I look at Hermione. I don't want to hurt her more than she has been hurt through all of this, so I am not going to fight you. And I expect you not to, also. She brought you back for a reason; your mother. But, if in the end, she chooses you, then I will let it be. But, know this. If she chooses me, then don't make her regret her decision. I know her, and she will just run away from it all. And I _know_ you know what it is like to simply run away. She will do it better. Trust me," Blaise said before he walked over to Draco who was talking with Bill.

George turned to face his family. Everyone was happy. Everyone looked happy, yet completely weak. Especially his mother. But, she had a smile on her face, the same smile that always made George happy. Right then and there, George decided he would keep that smile on her face.

George walked over to his mother, who was talking to Fleur about something.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to my mother for a little bit? I didn't mean to interrupt at all," George asked Fleur sheepishly, but she just gave him the biggest smile ever.

"No, it is perfectly fine, George," she said in her strong French accent before she walked away towards Bill, Draco and Blaise.

"Everything okay, George?" Molly asked.

"I- can you tell me what is wrong with you? I know I haven't been around in four years, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about you all every day. I wanted to come home, but I wasn't ready. I just... it was too hard for me. And I understand now that I should have included you in the healing process, and I was wrong. Being away wasn't the right way to go about things, but when Hermione said I needed to come home, I knew that I did, because frankly, I missed you so much Mum, and-"

"You're ranting, dear," Molly said as a single tear ran down her face.

"I'm sorry," George said, hugging her mother, not noticing the other conversation dying down around him.

"It's okay, dear. You are home now, and that is all that matters."

"How much longer do you have, Mum?"

"The Muggle doctor says a month," Molly said, nearly sobbing now.

"What is it?"

"You will have to sit down for this one, dear."

George withdrew from his mother's embrace and moved to sit beside Hermione and looked at his mother.

"Okay, what do you have?" George said, wiping a tear from his face.

"A Muggle disease," Molly said, slowly.

"That would explain the reason for the Muggle doctor, but-"

"Hermione, will you?"

"Of course. George, Muggles get a disease that has yet to be treated for. It is not as rare as people would like it to be, but it is rare within families, especially in Wizarding families. Because of that, Wizards have yet to develop magic to destroy it. This disease starts out small, but if not treating and contained in time, it can grow bigger and bigger until it takes over the entire body, making the person weak, unresponsive, braindead, a number of things really. Muggles call it cancer, and it can appear in any part of the body," Hermione explained, oblivous to the tears strolling down her face.

"And, where does Mum have it?" George asked.

"Well, she has it in her reproductive system," Hermione said.

"Her where?" George asked.

"Oh Merlin, why are Wizards so untrained in this area. You know how to make babies, right?" Hermione asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Well of course!"

"Well, in that part of a women's body, are her reproductive systems, or her ovaries. That is where she has the cancer. It is called Ovarian Cancer."

"Is that bad?" George asked.

"Well, anywhere in the body that cancer comes in contact with is bad, but, it is being treated. They don't know if they can remove it, or contain it yet."

"But they are working on it, dear," Molly said.

"How bad is it?" George asked.

"They said one of the toughest cases they have had with this type of cancer," Hermione said, looking remorseful.

"That isn't a good thing at all, is it?" George asked as more tears strolled down his face.

"No, dear. Not at all. The doctors said I have a month left, like I said before, but that is a rough estimate. No one really knows how long."

"Why did you have to find me and bring me back home just to lose someone else again?" George asked directly to Hermione, oblivous to the others around him.

"Because you needed to be with your mother. She was weaker without you here," Hermione said quietly.

"And you thought I would be strong enough to be with her?"

"I believed that, yes."

"Well you are wrong. I am still not over everything. I can't be here knowing I only have a month to be with my mother. I can't do it," George said standing up.

"So you are going to leave again?" Hermione asked, far more loudly then she should have been.

"Well I can't be here!"

"Why do you walk out everytime something bad happens?"

"I don't walk out ev-" he started.

"Then let me correct myself. Why do you walk out everytime someone dies?"

"Because I like to run from the things I can't control! I bet you have tons of experience with that!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Blaise said, getting angry over their arguement.

"Blaise, I can handle myself, thank you!"

"Really? Then why did you run after I left?" George asked.

"Why did you run after Fred died? Don't you think he would want you to be with your family?" Hermione yelled, close to tears.

"Don't tell me what you think Fred would have wanted! I knew him best! I knew him more than anyone! I know what he would have wanted!" George yelled.

"And you don't think that he would have wanted you to stay? To see your baby sister get married? To see Ron finally do something right in his life? To see your nieces and nephews being born? To be there for your mother when she needed you most? You can't honestly think that Fred would want you to miss all of that," Hermione said, getting more quiet as she went and walked towards George in the process.

"What does it matter what he would have wanted?" George asked, loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough for them to all tell he was crying.

"Because you know deep down that you would do everything to live life enough for both of you," Hermione said, stopping in front of him, and looking into his tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry," George said.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No, I needed it."

"George, dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes?"

"You are going to stay, aren't you?"

"Of course, Mum. I don't think I could leave you all again, anyways."

"Oh, George," Molly said as she hugged him again, moving George away from Hermione as everyone else moved around the kitchen.

"You did the right thing you know," a husky voice behind Hermione said, only loud enough for her to hear. She turned around to find Blaise standing there.

"Thank you, but I couldn't do it without your help."

"Now you know you would have left to get him even if I didn't give you permission," Blaise said with a smile.

"No, I would have wrote to him a billion times telling to come home."

"Ah, the power of a writer, always a strong one."

"Thank you, for letting me go," Hermione said.

"I haven't completely let you go yet, Hermione," Blaise said.

"No, you know what I mean."

"Yes, but don't think I will give up on us. I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you too, Blaise, but I-"

"Love George more?" Blaise guessed.

"I- I don't know, Blaise. I really don't know. Everything is happening so fast. But, I do love you. More than the world. And, if at the end, my guts say it is you, I will marry you Blaise. I need you to know that."

"Then, I might just have to talk to your guts, then."

"Now it not the time for jokes, Blaise."

"I am so sorry, dear. I should get going. I have to go back to work. I will see you at dinner tonight, right?"

"I don't think George or Molly is going to let me miss it."

"Right. Bye," Blaise said with a kiss on Hermione's cheek and then he was off and back to work.

"You still love him," said a different husky voice over her shoulder. But, this time she turned around to find George standing there.

"Yes, I still love him."

"He said not to fight for your heart, but I hope you know that I will till the last ounce of blood leaves my body."

"That could take a while," Hermione teased.

"As long as I get you in the end, it will be worth it," George said as he kissed the cheek that Blaise's lips had not touched and walked in the direction of Harry and Ron, who looked that they had no intention of going back to work for the day.

**A/N: Okay... So that chapter might have been a little fast pace. Sorry :/ Anyways... Please review! They are wonderful. Does anyone know anyone that has ovarian cancer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy writing the chapter for Hopeful and Destroyed, rewriting the last chapter for Mysterious, and planning out other stories. School is fixinng to start back up for me, so chapters will be less frequent. And yes, I do realize that I forgot about Victorie (did I spell it right) and Teddy in Chapter Two, but I am adding them now, okay?**

**Music Choice: "Protecting Me" - Aly & AJ**

_**Chapter 5: The Kids**_

George was sitting on the steps outside the kitchen door. He didn't want to see anybody at the moment. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. His lonely and sickly thoughts about how he could possibly lose his mother, the one sunshine in his life, or how everyone seemed so happy to have him back, but didn't think to come and save him from his own personal dispair. He was alone in the world, even when he was with his family.

"You are not alone, George," said a rough voice from behind him. George turned around and saw his father standind in the doorway. Arthur looked older and more mature, which George thought was impossible considering it was his father he was talking about.

"Can you read my thoughts, Dad?" George asked, turning his head back around towards the tall grass.

"No, but I have a feeling I know what goes on in your head, son," Arthur said as he moved from his spot against the doorway and sat next to George. They were quiet for a few minutes, each thinking where to start the conversation. George was sure his father would ask about the many muggle stuff that he had the chance to encounter. But then again, he had been away for four years and his father could ask about anything such as his thoughts, why he left, or why he didn't come back sooner.

"Dad-"

"No, George. I know you are sorry for leaving, and you had every right to. You lost your best friend, your brother, and the man you spent every minute of every day with. You were lost, and you needed to find yourself and deal with the pain the only way you knew how. And that was with running. You did what you had to and I sorry that you thought you had to run. But, you are hear now and that is the only thing that matters," Arthur said, keeping himself from looking at George, which George thought was so that he didn't start to cry.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't think anything would happen if I did. If I knew that Mum would get, what was it, I would have never left. I regretted it a few times right after, but it got better. Or rather, I got into a routine where I didn't have to think," George admitted.

"George, we were all that way for a while. We didn't think, we just did. Even the strongest get depressed sometimes, George."

"But, I'm no where near strong."

"You would be suprised. You are still alive, aren't you?" Arthur said, looking at George.

"Not as much as I would like to be," George muttered more to himself than to his father.

"None of us are. And it will only get worse. But, now you are here. That is all that matters. Would you like to meet your nieces and nephews?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Of course," George said, with an equal smile but less than happy tone. He didn't get to see his family being born. He wasn't there for any of their birthdays. He wasn't there when he should have and yet again it was beginning to bite him in the ass.

"Well, come on. You came back on a good day. It is Lucy's birthday," Arthur said as he stood up and began to walk through the kitchen door.

"And Lucy belongs to?" George asked following his father, completely forgetting what Hermione had said.

"Percy," Arthur said lightly.

"Great," George mumbled under his breath as he passed the kitchen into the sitting room. He looked around. All of his siblings were there, talking to each other, along with Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, and a girl he slighty remembers being Parkinson. Besides the siblings, there were eight little children between the ages of one and five on the floor playing. Six of them had the bright red hair that he knew as the color of his own. One of them had brown hair, close to Harry's hair. If he remembered currectly, this child was Teddy; Remus and Tonks' boy. One of the girls had blonde hair, close enough to Fleur's to know that the girl was her's.

"Who's that?" a little boy with bright blue eyes asked, looking directly at George.

"That, Fred, is your Uncle George," Ginny said, moving down to sit next to the children.

"_That's _Uncle George?" the boy on the left of this Fred asked. The boy looked exactly like Fred and George could only guess that they were twins, making the other one George. These were Charlie's boys.

"You must be George," George said as he squatted down near the kids. They looked at him funny, but without fear, most likely because he had the same red hair that all the other Weasley's had.

"Yes I am! And this is my brother Fred! We have heard lots of stories about you! You famous!" the kid George said, excitedly.

"Oh, really? And where the stories good?" George asked, smiling.

"Well Grandma says that they were bad but everyone else says that they made them laugh," Fred said beside him.

"Your Grandma always thought we were bad," George said with a wink. "Now, who is everyone?"

"I am Fred. Daddy says I look exactly like his brothers," Fred said. George took a better look at the twin and thought that they were splitting images of himself and Fred when they were that age. Adorable little men they would be.

"And I am George," the other twin said.

"Who is everyone else?" George asked the little twins.

"This is Lucy. Today is her birthday! She is three!" Fred said, excitedly.

"And this is Hugo, he's two. And this is Rose. She is one, and can't talk very much. Remus is also one, but he turns two in four months! And over there by Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur is Victorie! She is four, fixing to turn five in a few months," Little George explained.

"And how old are you?" George said, knowing that there was information missing if Victorie was almost five.

"We are three!" the little twins said together.

"Where is Teddy?" George asked them.

"He is over there behind Uncle Harry. He doesn't like new people very much," Fred said with a sad smile and a shake of his head.

"Why is that?" George asked.

"We think it is because of the war," Ginny said quietly, mindlessly playing with the children.

"Victorie is almost five," George said to Ginny.

"Yes. Yes, she is," Ginny said with slight remorse.

"No one told me. I would not-"

"You still would have left, George. We moved on without you and when you started to show signs that you were not happy and wanted to leave, no one told you they were pregnant," Ginny explained.

"When was she born?"

"May 2nd," Ginny said with a smile.

"Three months after I left. Ginny! Fleur was already six months pregnant by the time I left! How come I didn't notice?"

"You didn't notice anything around you before you left. Bill tried telling you three times, but you were so solitary, you didn't listen."

"I'm so-"

"Who is ready for cake?" Molly asked as she moved her way through the sitting room, placing a gorgeous three tier cake on the table.

"I am!" Fred, George, Victorie, Lucy, and surprisingly Teddy said as they saw their grandma placing the cake down.

"Well, come and get it," Molly said, with a small smile on her lips at the little kids. As Molly cut pieces of the cake and handed them to the people throughout the room with Ginny, Pansy, Hermione and Fleur's help, George moved over to talk to Bill.

"Hello, George," Bill said, taking a small bite of the cake.

"Bill, I am so sorry. I didn't know you two were fixing to have a baby. I would not have left," George said, letting a tear streak down his face.

"I know. But, we couldn't get you to listen," Bill said, offering George a piece of the cake. George willing accepted, getting a small piece with his fingers, noticing that Bill was laughing.

"Eating cake with your fingers. Glad somethings never change," Bill said around the cake in his month.

"Her birthday," George began, swallowing the food in his mouth. "Is the day of the last battle."

"Indeed it is," Bill said with a smile.

"I like her name," George said, giving a bigger smile back to Bill.

"I knew you would."

"Mind me asking, who married Parkinson?" George said, whispering so no one could hear him.

"No one yet. Ron and her have been together for a few years, and they had two children. But, they are not married yet. That is set to be Septemeber 7th. They told us from the start that they would not do things the conventional way," Bill explained.

"Well, it's Ron. I would not expect him to."

"Smart," Bill said.

"Was Hermione happy, Bill?" George asked, not realizing he had until it was too late.

"I didn't spend much time home until Mum got sick. You should ask someone who has been here," Bill said with a sad look.

"George?" a voice behind him said. He turned around and looked at Fleur.

"Fleur!" he yelled happily, moving to hug her, completely forgetting that he had not said hello to her throughout the day.

"George, you're hurting me," she said, struggling to breath.

"Sorry. Missed you, that's all," George explained, letting go of her.

"I'm sure," Fleur said with a smile and that thick French accent.

Lucy's birthday went off without a hitch, and by the end of the day, George was practically best friends with the little twins, and Teddy had come out of his shell and was playing with George just the same. He had promised to visit Victorie at her house soon so she could show him all of her toys. And he had played well with all of the others, already seeing the slight Slytherin that would become of Remus. He was currently back at his spot on the steps out by the kitchen watching the night sky when he heard two pairs of feet come towards him. He didn't have to turn around to know they were Ginny's and Hermione's footsteps.

"Hello Ginny and Hermione," he said lazily, not turning around.

"I still have no clue how he always knows who is coming! Four years and you think he would forget," Ginny said, sitting down on the right of George.

"I am just that good," George said with a smirk.

"Whatever you want to think about yourself, George," Ginny said.

"Did you have a good time today?" Hermione asked, sitting along with Ginny and George on his left.

"I did. I didn't realize how much I missed until I saw the little one's though. Ginny, I think Remus is going to be a Slytherin," George said with fake concernment.

"You are so not the first person to say that," Ginny said, playfully hitting George's arm.

"I told her that the minute I saw the little man," Hermione said.

"She did," Ginny agreed.

"I missed too much," George admitted quietly.

"You missed just enough," Hermione corrected.

"It was too much in my mind. I missed, what, seven or so children being born, plenty of weddings, and all the great times that I could have shared with the you," George said, thanking the stars he didn't start crying.

"George, there will be plenty more great times for you to have in the future," Ginny said.

"You only missed seven first birthdays. I am sure they will get you to make up for it," Hermione joked.

"I hope so."

"I have to go. We have to go visit Narcissa in the morning," Ginny said, kissing George on the cheek and hugging Hermione. "It is nice having you back, George. Hope you don't leave any time soon."

"I won't," George said, being consumed by the quiet that swept over Hermione and himself.

"You are going to leave again, aren't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know if I can handle Mum dying, Hermione," he said, ignoring the question.

"You don't have to handle it. No one else is."

"But, they seem to be doing better at it."

"They have had more time to deal with the fact that she is going to d-"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it again," he said, standing up and walking towards the tall grass.

"Well you are going to have to hear it when she does. And no one is going to let you leave now that you are back," Hermione said, a bit loudly.

"Why aren't they?" George asked turning around to look at her.

"Because they miss you. They need you. It has been quiet and laughless in the house without you. No one really realized how much we needed you before you left," she said, still sitting down, staring at her hands in her lap.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone," George said, remembering the muggle saying that he had heard plenty of times in New York.

"And I am quite sure you didn't realize what you had waiting home for you until you left," Hermione explained and George stopped. She knew what it felt like to run away and realize it was a mistake, and she knew that she was right when she said it out loud.

"I won't leave again, but you know nothing will be back like it was. I am not the same happy person I was," he said, slowly making his way back towards Hermione.

"No one expects that of you, and none of us are as happy as we used to be, George. Why can't you see that?" she asked with a tear sliding down her face as she looked up into his light blue eyes.

"I've been blind," he muttered more to himself than to Hermione as he walked pass her and into the house to find a room to sleep in for the night. But, Hermione heard him and heard him clearly.

"You should open your eyes more," she said to herself, going back to looking at the night sky, filled with stars that were surronding the moon.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this. To be honest, it is rather a filler chapter to get in some time with the little kids. The next chapter should have more George and Hermione time. Five reviews and I update! (Such a mean writer, I know.)**


	6. Update

This has been an update. I am just letting everyone know I have not given up on this story, or my others, and that I am working on a chapter for one of them as we speak. I suspect I will finish the chapter before one a clock in the morning my time, so about eleven hours. Then I will quickly start on a chapter for a different story. I promise I will finish all of the stories by the beginning of June, but I do have a lot of do, so don't hold me to that. I have not forgot about anyway, and I have many ideas as how to finish each of them. There are only about four or five more chapters left in Hopeful and Destroyed, so I will most likely finish that one first. It has also been determined that there will be around 70-100 chapters in Secrets (my Rodolphus/Hermione story) because of what has to happen in the story. But, I am not exactly sure how to go about that. And there will only be a maximum of five more chapters in the George/Hermione story I have (Mercy). After I am done with those three, I will reedit and finish the Ginny/Blaise story I had up, but I think I took that done. Once those four are finished, I have one more idea for a Harry Potter story, but then I will start working on a Merlin fanfiction idea that I have.

I apologize for the six or seven month hiatus, but it is over. So, please don't kill me.

Much love, Halle.


End file.
